Modern Myth
by Amends to the Living
Summary: Katie and Cook are up to something. It seems that there's a challenge going on amongst them and neither of them are willing to back down. What's the prize and what is Katie really after? Post S4 with some AU twists and turns. Naomily guest appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**"I'm not sure I can go through with this."**

The lisp in her voice always seemed a bit more punctuated when she was unsure about something, which didn't happen very often. She always seemed _very_ sure of exactly what she wanted. But now she could only wonder how she had gotten herself into this mess.

_**"The bloody hell you won't! Don't tell me you're just like every other fuckin' tosser? I thought you were Katie Fitch, or am I mistaken?"**_

The brunette's body seemed to stiffen and tense up instantly at the challenge, her teeth grinding together slightly as she smoothed down the edge of her skirt. **"That's Katie _fucking_ Fitch to you, Cook,"** she corrected him sharply with a wave of her hand, though he couldn't see it through the phone.

You see, in Katie's world, all eyes were always on her and Naomi Campbell wasn't the only all-seeing being; she expected people to just _know_ these things.

_**"That's my girl,"**_ came the chuckled response from the other line, before a few loud animalistic howls and the commotion of closed fists hitting a wooden surface stumbled through the phone.

**"I'm nobody's girl, you got that straight?"**

Cook could almost see her visibly grimace at his remark, which only made him wear that shit eating grin prouder and continue rattling her knobs.

_**"As straight as Emilio man's ever gonna be around Naomikins,"**_ he said casually, nursing the top of his drink for less than half a second (mostly because he found the fizz highly amusing in his inebriated state), before downing it quickly in one swig.

**"Fuck you, Cook."**

And that was when the line went dead, leaving Cook staring at the screen for a long moment. He wondered what he had taken that afternoon. He was damn well pissed. Instead of worrying, however, he pounded on the tabletop again to get everyone's attention.

Once he had it, Cook managed to remember how his legs functioned as he half-hopped, half-stumbled on to the tabletop.

_**"Let's get fucking mental!"**_

* * *

Muttering curses under her breath, Katie tossed her phone on to the nightstand and quietly retired from the room. It was strange how well she knew this place, even though she had only been here once or twice. Once she reached the bathroom, she let out a breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding as she pressed her back against the closed door.

**"Stupid cunt,"** she continued her relentless tirade on Cook, while her eyes darted to the mirror. Moving towards it, the brunette found herself reapplying her makeup, even though it really wasn't necessary. I mean, who the fuck was she going to impress?

But it gave her hands an excuse to do something, in a feeble attempt to stop them from shaking uselessly.

After composing herself—as much as someone can possibly do so in her situation—Katie stepped back out. Her heels clicked against the carpeted floor, now muffled by the material but still carrying a distinct pattern.

Her twin's girlfriend called it her 'swagger.' As you can probably guess, the brunette was quick to rebuttal with a dig at the muff muncher bit… or did that only spur her not-so-arch-nemesis on further? It was hard to tell these days, as she was trying her hand at being 'accepting' and all that bollocks.

As she stepped back into the room that she had abandoned shortly before, that same oh so accepting hand of hers tightened at her side, her eyes widening noticably at the sight before her. She didn't notice that the cellphone had disappeared from the nightstand, or when her purse tumbled from her grasp, spilling all of her beauty products on to the legendary floor.

(And when I say legendary, you _must_ already know who lives there.)

Just a few feet away from a wide-eyed Katie Fitch was none other than Effy Stonem. Her presence wasn't completely unexpected; however, the way in which she presented herself was.

She was completely and utterly, a hundred fucking percent, stark naked.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure that Cook's behavior didn't surprise everyone, but did anyone catch that last bit? -looks around- Anyone? Wow, I mean… _ahem_. All will be revealed in due time. This is my first attempt at exploring the other characters besides Naomily. They might make a guest appearance at some point though. Read and review as you wish. Thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Katie stood there for what seemed like an eternity, though it was probably just a few long-winded seconds, of clearly and shamelessly gawking at Effy. Well, maybe there was a _little_ shame in the form of a deep flush covering her pale cheeks, or the way that her lips seemed to press together in a furious, but ultimately useless attempt at speaking...

I mean, it wasn't even _that_ bad, really.

Her eyes had traveled along the length of the slender girl's bare back, a little too quick in time to make a mental note to slap herself later. Even when her purse tumbled on to the bare floor, Effy's muscles didn't flex or twitch in surprise. She was always such a mystery, that Stonem girl.

But Katie wasn't quick to forget the rock incident.

In fact, she felt the hairs rising on the back of her neck and goosebumps surfacing on her skin when Effy finally made an attempt to turn around. Stumbling over her fucking designer shoes, Katie instinctively backed up towards the door. _One foot behind the other… come on, it's not that hard, you twat,_ she mentally chastised herself. Though it was a downright mess up there in her head.

The other girl's long brown hair was unkempt in a beautiful, almost poetic way and nearly long enough to cover her lady bits now.

(Or so she imagined, for Katie would rather be _dead_ than caught staring at the irresistible girl that had the power to drive steadfast friendships apart.)

For a second, she was reminded of Lady Godiva. Surely, she wasn't going to prance around like this all the time, was she? It wasn't like she needed the ego trip or anything.

* * *

Effy, however, seemed relatively unfazed by Katie's bewildered reaction. Instead of meeting her eyes, her gaze had traveled along the floor, settling abruptly on the imposter's shoes. Her lips quirked up into a lazy half-smirk, while her eyes slowly slithered up the leopard printed covered body like a snake. When they finally made eye contact after what seemed like an agonizing thirty seconds, the bare brunette spoke first.

_**"Brogues,"**_ Effy stated in that inside joke-like tone. Other than the smirk curved on her lips, the rest of her body posture remained relaxed, but stoic. She was never one to give anything away, apart from the faint hint of amusement that shone in her dark, smoldering blue eyes.

**"S'cuse me?"**

Effy refrained from chuckling dryly as Katie skeptically tore her gaze away and averted it down to her own feet, furrowing her brows in confusion at the off-handed remark.

_**"I expected brogues,"**_ Effy spoke again, lifting an arm for what Katie presumed was to cover herself, but instead it just extended towards the nightstand for a lit spliff. It was only then that she noticed the slight fog in the room, but Katie was too paralyzed to move towards one of the windows for a bit of fresh air (which could be a good excuse for the lapse later, because clearly, she was drop-dead stoned).

Besides, the whole fucking neighborhood didn't need to see… well, _all_ of Effy!

**"I'm not quite sure what you mean,"** Katie said quickly, turning away when she finally knocked some sense into herself as her thoughts collided into one another like a freight train. She was in Effy's bedroom. Alone. With her. In all her glory, might I add.

**"And for fuck's sake, would you get some bloody clothes on?"**

Shit, that wasn't as convincing or as smoothly a topic change as she'd liked it to be…

_**"It's my place,"**_ Effy said in a matter of factly manner, waving her hand around and watching distractedly as the smoke followed her subtle movements. Her eyes flickered towards Katie once more, noticing the overall tension in the body facing away from her.

If she didn't feel that she owed her, she probably wouldn't have paid much mind to the demanding Fitch.

Slipping on a long plaid buttoned down shirt that reached her knees, Effy skipped the buttoning part bit as she walked passed Katie. Before reaching the door, however, her voice dropped a few decibels as she leaned over to whisper into the other girl's ear while passing by.

_**"Fuck and clothes don't work in the same sentence, Katie."**_

Katie was left stunned by Effy's rather forward remark, though she really shouldn't have expected anything less from the other brunette. She found herself alone now to deal with her thoughts. **"Keep it together, will you?"** she muttered harshly to no one in particular, tugging down on her skirt once more as if in self-assurance, before following Effy's lead out into the kitchen.

* * *

By the time she got there, Effy had hopped up on to the counter and was sitting by a bottle of vodka. She wasn't sure when the former rock slinger had produced the bottle or a pair of knickers, nor did she really care, but at least there was more left to the imagination. Although, now that you mention it, she wasn't sure why she felt a twinge of disappoint at those findings…

Bugger, she _really_ needed to get laid.

**"So who is it this week?"** Katie asked nonchalantly as she moved to sit beside the brunette, taking the spliff without so much as asking, though Effy didn't seem to mind at all as she went for the bottle instead. Her question almost seemed unnoticed, until Katie pressed on further. **"Your shirt. Here's to hoping you're not picking up on Naomi's fashion sense… butch was so last year, hun."**

Effy almost managed to grin at that statement, mostly for Katie's sarcastic use of 'hun,' but it didn't quite reach her eyes. _**"Dunno,"**_ she replied casually with a shrug, taking a long swig of the liquor. She never said much, but her silence spoke volumes.

**"Isn't it too early for—"** Katie began, cutting herself off when Effy raised a brow in her direction. Right, the nagging… she wasn't exactly sure when it started, but it was almost like she felt entitled to do it. It's not like she had a motherly complex or they were dating or anything.

_**"Isn't it too late?"**_ Effy countered, her eyes glued on to the countertop before them. Something was off about the way that she didn't hold eye contact when she delivered that blow, but the other brunette was too busy being self-conscious to notice. It was easier that way.

Katie felt herself fidget a bit, knowing that she was in for one of those infamous Effy Stonem sessions, where her mind would be picked apart by the know-it-all. **"Look, you just caught me by surprise, alright? Don't get your knickers in a twist."**

Stupid. Mentioning knickers, fuck, or clothes around the other brunette was just plain _stupid_. It was like opening the door and screaming out, _Read me, Stonem!_

Effy didn't say a word. Instead, she merely dropped Katie's cellphone into the other girl's lap and slid off the counter, grabbing back her spliff from the outstretched hand by the window before striding off.

And no, Katie fucking Fitch didn't watch the sway of her hips...

Not really.

(Yeah, real convincing there, I'm sure.)

Katie did admittedly frown in confusion, but she also felt relieved by the briefness of the interrogation. Most people she knew would crack after just a few minutes alone with Effy. I mean, there was probably an island solely for survivors of that piercing unwavering stare and she would be the only one!

Dropping her gaze curiously to her lit up screen, her eyes squinted at the old text message from Cook from that afternoon that had been opened back up.

_Get mindfucked yet, Katiekins? Find out about Freds and try to get some willy waggle while ur at it, yeah? Ur fucking cranky. x Cookie.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great reads and reviews! For all those awesome Keffy fans, I'm hoping that this chapter will answer a few questions and stir a whole new batch (; AUs are a lovely thing, m'dears. Things will start to clear up after the next chapter, which will be a flashback. So a little Cook/Katie banter up ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_ **- **Two Days Ago

**"I thought she told you to bugger off?"**

Katie smirked smugly from behind her glass, though Cook could clearly see the curve of her lips peering out at him on either side of her face. She seemed rather amused at the fact that she had the upper hand here. But he didn't care much for her sense of humor when he was sloshed, quite honestly. Nor did he have a very steady attention span.

Lifting up his index finger for emphasis, he licked his lips and parted them to speak, pausing for a moment to watch a voluptuous pair of breasts that had just moved by.

**"Hello?"**

Cook heard the distinct and annoying sound of fingers being snapped together right infront of his face, though his eyes remained transfixed on the entree that the waitress had been passing by with. _**"Mmm, chicken,"**_ he mumbled aloud, before turning his head to meet the almighty wrath of Katie Fitch.

There's nothing like a Fitch scorned, they say.

The faint hint of amusement quickly faded from his eyes that were already a bit glazed over from his alcohol-induced stupor, deciding to speak quickly in order to try to save himself.

_**"What? Oh, right, Effy… well, that's why I need you to do it, Katiekins."**_

Katie rolled her eyes at his lack of attention and cheap swaying skills. Not to mention that Naomi's stupid pet name for her didn't work wonders in this situation. Neither did the bright, cheesy looking smile on his face. **"And what exactly do I gain from this, Cook? Another sharp blow to the head? No, thank you."** She moved forward to stand, pushing herself away from the table, but she paused when she felt a firm grip on her wrist.

_**"Listen… I know we've never been on the right foot. But Freddie is my best mate."**_

**"She broke up with him… twice,"** Katie mumbled sharply under her breath in retaliation, but Cook (the ever so charming bastard that he was) caught on to it quickly and latched on to it as his bargaining tool. She stared flatly at him as he gave her a large grin. **"What? Would you wipe that fucking look off your face, please? Jesus."**

Cook couldn't help but chuckle, before leaning forward a bit and closing some of the distance between them. Not too close though, for he knew that Katie wasn't above knocking him a good one. _**"There could be something in it for you,"**_ he mumbled smoothly, his grip loosening and moving slowly down her arm as a playful, mischievous glint shone in his hooded eyes.

His voice was like velvet, but his breath smelled like…

**"Shit, would you stop being such a cow and keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?"** Katie practically growled at him as she tore her arm away from him, before collecting her belongings. **"That's not a good enough incentive. I'm not going to waste my time here..."**

But she looked up a minute too soon, seeing the almost pleading look in Cook's eyes. For a minute, she forgot that he was a complete twat and she saw him as something more. A human being.

**"Fine, just… stop looking at me like that! And keep it in your pants while I'm around, yeah? I'm not doing this for you,"** Katie said firmly with a hard stare, though her features softened a bit at her next statement.

**"I'm doing it for Freds."**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Effy! Hold on a minute! I can explain!"**

Her pleading voice rang out throughout the apartment as her heels clicked furiously against the floor, right in time with her rapid heartbeat, while the other brunette's bare feet didn't make a sound at all.

That's how things always were with Effy Stonem. You never saw it coming. Hitting people over the head with rocks, stealing people's cellphones, the works.

**"Fuck's sake, would you just..."**

Huffing a bit in frustration, Katie _finally_ managed to catch up to her, not that she ever thought she'd be caught dead chasing her down for any reason.

Effy was sitting on the windowsill of the living room, which had a nice view that overlooked the other apartments. She remembered how exciting it had been to hear about Effy moving into her own place. Surely, Effy didn't show it much, but it must have been nice to be able to live on her own...

Katie was so used to the daily dose of Fitch drama that she wasn't sure how she would cope without them.

But the Stonem Residence held far too many memories for Effy to bear after Freddie's sudden departure, not to mention the absence of Tony. Her house was no longer a home, but a waiting room for her next psychotic episode. And Effy wasn't going to wait.

So here she was, smoking a spliff that she had rolled up just the way Freddie would do it when her hands were shaking from the meds and donning one of his old shirts. Effy was surprised that Katie hadn't recognized it. She was well-aware that they had dated for a bit.

She also knew a lot more than she let on.

Katie moved to stand just a few ways away from Effy, crossing her arms over her chest as she followed her gaze out the window. **"Cook just wanted—"** she began, but she was silenced when the bright-eyed mystery turned her head and stared her down.

_**"You didn't come here for Cook."**_

Effy seemed so sure of her statement that even Katie started to second guess her true intentions. In that small lapse of judgment, Effy saw an opportunity and she took it, like she always did. So she continued analyzing the brunette, just like people tried to do to her. It was a cat and mouse game, really.

_**"You wanted to know about Freddie. When he'd be back. You still—"**_

But this time, Katie's stare made her pause. **"No, I don't,"** she said reassuringly with a vigorous shake of her head. **"I thought I did. Then I thought I…"** She remembered the incident where Thomas was locked with her in the bathroom, leading to her revelation and breakdown about not being able to have children. Her mum knew as well, but that was about as far as she'd let the news go.

**"I don't know what I want, Eff,"** Katie added after thinking it over in her head for a second or two, knowing that she had to be very careful around the brunette. It just took one slip. One little slip and it was over.

Effy stared at the Fitch twin for a long moment, as if contemplating her words while reading her body language.

Katie didn't so much as blink when she spoke.

Instead of replying, Effy simply nodded her head and extended her hand with the spliff to the other girl as a sort of truce. She knew that they were both damaged in ways that other people would never understand. They couldn't. But she didn't know everything there was to know either.

Back when she took part in the demise of her mum's business venture, Katie remembered talking to the cryptic brunette about not knowing who she was, but there were parts that were left out.

She took the spliff and inhaled it, remembering the way that she'd been taught to do so by none other than Effy Stonem herself. It had been a simple gesture, but it was more than she expected. It was just one of those things that stuck with her. A little, insignificant moment in her life that collectively mattered in the long-run. More than she was letting on.

* * *

_**"Why did you come to visit me in the hospital?"**_

The abruptness of the question caught Katie off guard and she wasn't sure how to go about answering it. That happened a lot around Effy. She'd throw her through a bloody loop and Katie was left grasping at straws. So she took the easy route here, though she knew it was a fucking cliche.

**"It's what friends do, isn't it?"**

Effy's eyes moved up to the ceiling as she leaned back a bit, turning and moving her legs out to rest them along the edge. _**"Is that what we are, Katie?"**_ she asked gently, taking the spliff back blindly and blowing out a smoke ring. _**"Friends?"**_

Katie rested her hands by her sides, straightening her back up a bit as she leaned against the wall. **"I cared about you, alright? I'm not a complete fucking cow,"** she said with a gentle chuckle, which paid off when she noticed the corners of Effy's lips quirk up faintly.

_**"Oh, so it wasn't because Freddie asked you to?"**_

Effy challenged with raised brows, finally lowering her gaze on to the carefully calculating Katie fucking Fitch, who seemed like the only one capable of outlasting her scrutinizing. It was like every time she met someone, it was for the first time. And you know what they say about first impressions.

**"S'cuse me, I do believe I have a fucking mind to think for myself with, thank you very much,"** Katie retorted with a scoff, moving away from the brunette to pace around the room. **"And I hadn't talked to Freds then. Nor did I know about Panda's song, I swear."**

Effy had to chuckle at that, watching Katie lift her hands gently in a surrendering motion, before offering her that trademark smile. _**"I'm not sure Panda knew about it either,"**_ Effy mused aloud, though she was grateful for her friendship with the strange blonde. Even if sometimes she had to remind herself who was _really_ the one out of touch with reality.

**"Yeah..."**

Katie muttered, rubbing her upper arms a bit. She looked at Effy expectantly, as if not sure how to approach the situation that Effy had so easily managed to skim over before. She did want to know, even if it wasn't for the same reasons that the other girl thought.

_**"He left,"**_ Effy finally stated after a beat, almost as if she could read her mind. _**"I dunno where, but… I can't hear him. So he's okay."**_ She motioned towards her head, rubbing her left temple a bit with the spliff pointing away from her, before tapping the edge out the window with her index finger. **_"He's okay."_**

For some reason, Effy's otherwise incoherent words made sense. Katie knew that Effy's condition was far from simple and there had always been this certain wisdom about the brunette that she had learned to trust, for better or worse. She licked her lips, before adding,** "If he wasn't, you would know."**

Effy nodded at this, running her hand down the fabric of his plaid shirt, one of the only things that she hadn't burned from her 'past life,' if you could call it that. She had started fresh after being sent home from the hospital. It was hard starting over so many times though, because eventually you forgot who you really were.

As she looked at Katie, she wondered if maybe this was it. Maybe she was just Effy Stonem. People would always remember the legend, but that wasn't who she was anymore. Not Elizabeth, or the girl claiming that love was a _headfuck_…

**"Effy?"**

The voice startled Effy from her thoughts, turning her head to remember that Katie was still standing there. A part of her was surprised that she hadn't left yet. After all, she had what she'd wanted to know, right? _**"Mmm?"**_

**"You don't always have to know everything, you know."**

Katie was staring at her in such a way that Effy found it hard to break their gaze. So who was the insightful one now? Apparently Fitch had it in her too. Or maybe she just knew the right things to say. That must be the reason that she had been able to take the throne from her so easily, though there was no malice in the air this time...

Just a pure, innate sense of understanding.

_**"You should stay,"**_ Effy offered casually, waving her hand around a bit before tucking some of her hair behind her ears and out of her icy blues. _**"Naoms and Emily are probably rekindling their passion,"**_ she noticed the way Katie grimaced at this, which made her smirk in amusement.

_**"Thought you'd catch on to my bit about brogues earlier."**_

Katie rolled her eyes at this, lifting her index finger defensively. **"You were completely inappropriate! How could you possibly expect me to concentrate on anything when you were—"** But she was silenced quickly when a pair of lips found hers, pressing against hers in a gentle, but urgent fashion.

Katie couldn't argue that it was probably the _most_ creative way to avoid her wrath…

That is, until she realized who they belonged to. She momentarily panicked, but her initial sense of surprise caused her to kiss back on instinct, before her eyes widened. She took a step back, creating some distance between them as she reached up to place her fingers against her lips as if she had been burned.

Effy just looked back at her with a curious expression. _**"Cook mentioned some willy waggle. I didn't want you to leave disappointed,"**_ she shrugged, before starting to move away. However, she was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist, before she felt herself being pushed up against the wall as Katie's forehead rested against her own.

**"Who the fuck said I was leaving?"** Katie replied harshly, a look of hurt flashing across her narrowed eyes as she held Effy's stare. She wasn't sure _how_ she did it without falling to her feet, but maybe the spliff had been her stroke of confidence. Or maybe she had completely blacked out for a moment and just _imagined_ Effy's soft lips crash against hers...

Either way, it wasn't worth dwindling on right now.

Too many people had walked out on Effy and she wasn't about to become one of them. And no, she didn't need a fucking reason either, got that? Good.

**"I'll take the guest room. Go make yourself presentable, Stonem. We're going out tonight."**

And with that, Katie disappeared from her view, leaving Effy Stonem completely_ fitched_.

* * *

**A/N: **I was initially going to separate this into two chapters, but I didn't see a clean break. So here's probably the most you've _ever_ seen Effy Stonem talk in her life. Haha. Trust Katie to be the one to bring it out of her (; Also, the kiss wasn't planned, but I felt like Effy needed to do that. Maybe as a way of trying to scare Katie off, or maybe just because she wanted to. I mean, since when does Effy Stonem play by the rules? Guest appearances from the others seem very likely in the not-so-distant future (:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I've always found Katie's banters with Naomily amusing, so here's a little filler with the couple. Thanks for reading and all the lovely words. Enjoy (:

* * *

The girls parted and went their separate ways for the remainder of the day, though the promise of that night still lingered in the air.

Katie knew that she had to stop by her sister's place in order to collect her belongings, assuming that she was still going to go through with this. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss since it happened. In fact, Effy made it easier for them to avoid bumping into each other by going out, although Katie found herself wondering where and she felt alone without her presence.

She shouldn't though, right? I mean, feel alone? Miss 'I've never _not_ had a boyfriend' wasn't known for having any human emotions.

Neither was Effy.

Truth be told, Katie Fitch wasn't sure how to feel.

The left side of her brain was telling her that it was for the best to let it be, because that's what Effy did. No strings attached, no intricate thought processes, no implications behind her brash actions. A kiss was just a kiss, nothing more. It was an impulse. Effy was just splashing about and she didn't care who got wet, as Cook said so often himself.

However, the right side of her brain was replaying the image ceaselessly.

Katie couldn't understand why. It wasn't like she was gay… no, that was _totally_ Emily's thing!

It didn't matter that scientifically speaking, twins had more chances of sharing their orientation than other siblings. It didn't matter that she would watch the sway of Effy's hips when she left the room—or rag on that Campbell lezzer—more than was socially acceptable.

And it _definitely_ didn't matter that she didn't seem to care about any of the above…

The apartment was surprisingly tidy and neat, not sharing any resemblance with Effy's messy past. Katie still had the taste of vodka and cigarettes in her mouth, a blend which she would have thought was gross if someone had described it to her and probably refuted it with a few choice words.

But it was actually bittersweet, a word that was so distinctly Effy.

You wanted to hate it, but towards the end it left you hanging on the edge and you just wanted to reach up and—_no_… no, no, no! Not even if she was the _last_ person on the face of this Earth!

Effy Stonem was _not_ going to get to her this way! She could capture the weak, like Freddie, Cook, and JJ, but not her. Not Katie fucking Fitch.

Katie had known from the start that this had been a suicide mission. Trying to get a Stonem to open up about _anything_ would always be a challenge, but she didn't imagine that it would be sealed with the fucking kiss of death!

Okay, so she meant for that to be alot more dramatic…

Clearly, she failed. So can you get over it, please? Fuck's sake, brain.

Katie didn't have a lot to work with in Effy's bathroom, but she figured that it was because the other girl had such a natural beauty, while the rest of them had to work hard at impressing others. Not that she had to impress her sister, or least of all Naomi Campbell. But she always liked to make an entrance.

* * *

A cautionary voicemail, seven texts, and one phone call later, Katie was standing at the door of Mrs. and Mrs. Campbell's. She tapped her foot impatiently on the concrete, but not too hard because she didn't want to ruin them.

It was probably two seconds too late to reach her grace period when someone _finally_ opened the goddamn door.

Katie opened her mouth to argue with the new presence, but she found her lips curling into a gentle smile at the sight of her younger twin. **"Emsy!"** she greeted her sister with a quick hug, before pulling back after taking a few whiffs of the air around her with a scrunched up nose. **"You smell like sex."**

Emily was sure that she had turned at least three different shades of red (none of them like her hair though), before her mouth finally dropped open to speak. _**"Yeah, well, that's usually what couples do when they don't have their twin sister poking her head into their bedroom every five minutes,"**_ she retorted with a pointed look, trying to make Katie feel guilty.

The problem was that obviously Ems forgot who she was talking to, because Katie _never_ felt guilty about anything.

**"It happened once, and honey, I didn't need to see any of that,"** Katie practically snorted, before glancing over her shoulder into the household. **"Well, are you two decent enough for me to collect my things?"** she asked expectantly, a teasing little grin tugging on the corner of her lips. **"Because your hair looks like sex too..."**

Suddenly, a pair of arms appeared and wrapped around Emily's waist, while a certain blonde peered over Emily's shoulder and blocked Katie's view from the rest of the house. _**"Sex hair? Mmm, jealous?"**_ Naomi chuckled in an amused tone, to which she got a glare from Katie.

_**"Nice to see you too, Katiekins."**_

Katie merely waved her hand and rolled her eyes. **"Fuck off, Campbell,"** she remarked, after Naomi clearly pushed the right button to get her going. But luckily, Emily caught wind of it before that gust of wind blew the ashes of the infamous _Campbell vs. K. Fitch_ fire around.

_**"I actually packed up all your things for you,"**_ Emily said sweetly with a smile, though her brow furrowed when she realized that it might be taken the wrong way. _**"I mean, you can stay as long as you'd like, but you just sounded so flustered that I—"**_

**"Thanks, Ems,"** Katie mumbled as she moved passed them and into the house, seeing her bags stacked up and leaning against the new couch. They got rid of the old one ages ago and she'd heard enough suck face noises to know that they had baptised it with their lezzer ways. For some reason, she found herself wondering what Effy would have thought of that…

The _couch_, of course, not the lezzer ways!

_**"So, someone actually rattled the knobs of Katie Fitch? Do tell,"**_ Naomi said with a grin in her voice, grunting a bit when her girlfriend elbowed her in the side.

Katie turned to face the pair with her hands on her hips, her unapologetic stare drifting from one face to the other. She then sighed, shaking her head as she began to collect her things. **"Doubt you'll understand if you're going to be such a bitch about it,**" she muttered under her breath, pausing when she saw Naomi move over to help her, followed shortly by Emily.

Both of them had that curious 'cat ate the canary' expressions on their faces, like they knew something that she didn't and it damn well pissed her off.

**"Look, I don't know how long you two have locked yourself up in here, but out there in the real world? People don't bloody look at you like that. Cheeky cows,**" Katie stated matter-of-factly, huffing a little as she heaved her bag towards the cab.

**"And why the fuck are these so heavy?"**

Naomi rolled her eyes in response, while Emily toyed with her bottom lip a bit, although she knew that she shouldn't feel guilty. _**"I dunno, they're your things, Katie,"**_ the younger twin said, though her husky voice was clearer and not as submissive as before. She had grown up a ton now, especially into her own skin.

Once all of the bags were in the cab, Katie finally turned back to the couple, who were actually being quite nice and not displaying too much public affection for her sake. Naomi would initiate things sometimes, just to piss her off. But today, the tosser was behaving herself.

_Hmm, dully noted…_

**"Well,"** Katie began, not sure how she was _ever_ going to bring herself to thank the blonde for letting her stay. Their past animosity with each other still surfaced every now and then, although she knew that Naomi made her sister happy. That's really all that mattered, their power struggle and cattiness aside.

Yeah, so a part of Naomi wanted to drag this out and lead Katie into spilling her guts all over her shoes. But another part had actually taken a liking to her, simply because she was so blunt about shit and she was the only other person who could ever rival her love for Emily. It was different, of course, but both were infinite.

Plus, Emily was giving her one of those 'please don't embarrass her' looks.

So in an act of good faith, or maybe just out of the desire to be on Emily's good side for the rest of her (shaggable) life, Naomi bit her lower lip in thought and then nodded with a smile. _**"You're welcome,"**_ she said, to which Katie uttered a sigh of relief. But she wasn't off the hook just yet.

_**"So, moving in with the enemy, huh?"**_

**"Fuck's sake, Emily, you told her?"** Katie said in exasperation, knowing that she'd _never_ hear the end of it now. Even if she was one foot into the cab and she could easily avoid this conversation by driving away. Yeah… yeah, that's _exactly_ what she was going to do!

Fucking Campbell…

_**"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! We were in the middle of—"**_ Emily began, only to be cut off by Katie's hand drifting in the air, sticking out of one of the backseat tinted windows.

**"Don't,**" Katie stated, before moving her shades down from where they rested on her head and over her eyes, before flashing them both a grin. **"Have fun! I don't want to hear about _any_ of it!"** She could hear her sister laughing as she nearly toppled over into the blonde, who embraced her as she waved. Once they were out of her earshot, she muttered,

**"I'm sure the neighbors will credit me for having lived there for so long."**

But her usual sharp sarcasm wasn't lacing her words, her lips parting into a sigh as she looked up ahead into the side rearview mirror and saw the happy couple walking hand-in-hand back into their home.**  
**


End file.
